


Ceasefire shenanigans

by orphan_account



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ceasefire descends upon the base. It leaves Scout alone, bored out of his mind and in the mood for solving the base's biggest mystery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ceasefire shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for Shadowenza on tumblr for the Flash Fire otp week. First fic so no high expectations please! c':
> 
> This is the intro to the story, it might eventually contain a bit of fluffy slash (it also has a bit of hinted Heavy/Medic right here in the intro), but no smut/porn here, sorry!

After a whole month of nothing but close calls and tied matches, the team was given a break from fighting. They had a week to themselves, confined in their respective base, to get their act together. Which meant team building, training, strategy and planning. It also meant Scout was alone, bored out of his mind and in the mood for trouble.

There had been three long ceasefires like this since they had started fighting in this war, and Scout was getting more and more agitated every time he had more time on his hands than he could fill. This in turn irritated the rest of the team to no end. The youngest merc was an absolute terror when he was bored. He had no interest in team building and no patience for strategy and planning. The meeting room had as such quickly been dubbed ‘off-limits’ to Scout. Which suited him just fine.

But sadly the base just wasn’t big enough to avoid a bored Scout all of the time. It seemed when peace descended upon the base, all sorts of ideas descended upon Scout’s mind. He had to find ways to kill time, and so he turned to his teammates for entertainment. And Scout’s idea of entertainment was causing trouble.

The first time they had a ceasefire Scout had managed to end up in respawn two times in the same amount of days. Since then Medic had demanded a ceasefire ban on those Bonk energy drinks Scout liked. Apparently they supplied him with far too much energy that his body would let out in ‘self-destructive ways’ if there weren’t any enemies to beat in battle. Scout personally didn’t think of Heavy as his enemy, but apparently the giant thought taking a bite out of his sandwich was a declaration of war or something and it did get his ass beat. Twice. (He just wanted to know what they tasted like! If the fat Russian wouldn’t hoard the glorified bread slices like a dragon he wouldn’t have had to sneak in the kitchen to get a bite!)

Sniper just stated he was an immature wanker and kept his interactions with Scout at an even lower minimum than usual. (Seriously, all he did was try to have a chat with the lanky git! Ok so maybe _family expectations_ wasn’t the best subject but whatever)

Spy’s smoking breaks tripled during ceasefires, and he could be found outside clutching a cigarette either between his lips or his fingers, no matter the weather. He would also dramatically check his fancy watch, promptly turn on his heels and march the other way if he so much as spotted Scout wandering in the halls.  

The Engineer would just chuckle every time the subject was brought up to him. The older man tended to barricade himself in his workshop every ceasefire to work on his blueprints and upgrades for his sentries, so he never really had to deal with a bored Scout. (The reality was that visiting Engie in his workshop meant getting lectured on science and engineering and Scout was just never _that_ bored)

The truth was actually that Scout wasn’t bored at all. He just loved solving _mysteries_. Spy wasn’t the only guy on the base who could say that he knew shit about everyone on the team. And Scout knew shit.

He’d already figured out why Heavy hoarded all the sandwiches: _the Doc made ‘em_. Scout figured the German could spit in it right in front of the giant’s face and he’d still eat it. (Like, ew)

Sniper just had some serious beef with his old man, mostly about his job. Which caused the Australian to take his job way too seriously as far as Scout was concerned. And that was enough. Scout called that mystery solved, he didn’t really want to know more about his actual ‘work habits’. Not. Worth. It.

And Spy was a paranoid git. With good reason. He and Scout had a truce of some sorts, during ceasefires. They would each keep to their ways and Spy wouldn’t make derogatory comments or air Scout’s dirty laundry. Likewise Scout wouldn’t point out that no amount of cigarette smoke could mask the smell of Spy’s fancy cologne. The one Scout bought for his mom’s birthday that year, that was promptly generously sprayed in her neck and proclaimed a wonderful sweet gift by his mother, and left him grinning from ear to ear as he recognized it as she gave him a hug.

Engineer wasn’t a mystery at all, the guy just didn’t keep any secrets for Scout to figure out. Instead, Scout sat himself next to the good-natured Texan the next time they had a team barbeque and that was that. All his questions answered, including questions he didn’t really ask. One story about one of his sentries going rogue was enough to make sure Scout was never going to set foot in that guy’s workshop.

He solved Demo’s secret in one night. The night he turned 21 years old. The night Demo finally offered him a bottle of his family scrumpy (and neither the Doc nor Engie actually stopped him from taking it). He’d coughed and heaved his first gulp of the amber liquid right back up to many jeers and shoulder claps. Scout realized he really wasn’t a fan of the taste of ginger ale.

Soldier wasn’t worth ‘investigating’. He was transparent in all his habits on base and performed them like clockwork. Scout respected that, he really did. Not enough to stop irritating the older man but still, he made sure to throw in a correct salute once in a while and things were okay between them.

But then there was Pyro. Pyro was the base’s _real mystery_. Scout bet that even Spy didn’t know what was behind those dark lenses. This made Scout all the more determined to be the first one to know. He wasn’t actually all that sure of what he was going to do when he did find out what Pyro looked like. But the thrill of unraveling the base’s biggest mystery coupled with his boredom made for an unstoppable urge to just _go for it._ So with a whole week’s time, he set to work.

 

 


End file.
